


Отбрось притворство

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, M/M, Альянетт на фоне, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Раскрытие личностей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Адриан и подумать не мог, что Кот Нуар пользуется такой популярностью.





	Отбрось притворство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dropping All Pretenses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376716) by [BrenanaBread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/pseuds/BrenanaBread). 



— Нет, ты не догоняешь! Это не просто потрясно. Он так круто выпрыгнул, что они просто охренели! — Адриан зашел в аудиторию для послеобеденных занятий и ответно махнул Нино рукой, не прерывая разговор. — Ты бы это видела, Ал. Ты была бы в шоке.  
  
— Ах, как обидно-то! — воскликнула Алья, усевшись к парням на парту, и принялась болтать ногами. — Я как раз подумываю создать блог, посвященный только Коту Нуару, а не писать о нем в Ледиблоге. — Она энергично жестикулировала, и Нино отошел поближе к Адриану, чтобы его не задело. — А этот случай идеально подходит для старта блога! — расстроилась она.  
  
Адриан положил руку на плечо Нино.  
  
— О чем вы говорите?  
  
— Бож, как же мне его назвать? — проигнорировала Алья вопрос.  
  
Маринетт в успокаивающем жесте положила руку на колено Альи, чтобы та перестала качать ногами.  
  
— Не думаю, что можно придумать такое же удачное название, как Ледиблогу.  
  
— Черт, ты права, — понурилась Алья.  
  
— Может, стоит сделать упор в названии на имя? — предложила Маринетт, рисуя пальцем кружочки по коже Альи.  
  
— Кого вы там собрались называть? — вмешался Адриан, отчаянно пытаясь понять, о чем речь.  
  
Алья щелкнула пальцем по направлению к Адриану.  
  
— Мы придумываем название блогу, посвященному Коту Нуару.  
  
Даже не думая, Адриан ляпнул:  
  
— А, да, Котобаза.  
  
— Котобаза? — Маринетт полностью повернулась к нему.  
  
Адриан почесал локоть и вперил взгляд в пол, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более не подозрительно.  
  
— Ну, типа как база данных. Только Котобаза.  
  
Маринетт сморщила нос.  
  
— Звучит не очень.  
  
Адриан покраснел.  
  
— Это первое что пришло мне в голову.  
  
— Чел, где ты был? Я со вчера тебе пишу! — влез Нино, отвлекая Адриана от одноклассниц. — Я видел вчера Кота Нуара, и это было охрененно круто.  
  
— Ты видел его? А что случилось, ты в порядке? — Адриан надеялся, что был хорошим актером.  
  
— Более чем, — ответил Нино, буднично оперевшись о парту локтями. — Более чем нормяульно.  
  
Адриан улыбнулся и заговорщицки поднял бровь. Он решил, что чрезмерный интерес отлично снимет с него все подозрения.  
  
— Ну, давай, рассказывай, — и в деталях, пожалуйста, — добавил он про себя.  
  
Алья хитро ухмыльнулась и подмигнула ему. Адриан всей душой понадеялся, что это не потому, что она прознала про его тайну личности, или еще пуще — про краш на своего лучшего друга.  
  
Нино не заметил их переглядывания и радостно ухватился за шанс еще раз рассказать, что произошло.  
  
— Когда я шел домой, то встретил компанию каких-то ублюдков, которые издевались над парнем. Они прижали его к стене, и он никуда не мог от них деться.  
  
— Вот засранцы.  
  
— Я переходил улицу и не слышал, что они говорили, но один из них начал отбирать у парня рюкзак, и тут на них налетел Кот Нуар.  
  
— Налетел? — переспросила Алья, забивая в телефон сказанное.  
  
— Да, как в каком-то боевике. Он просто возник из ниоткуда, пролетел в воздухе и ударил его по руке своей палкой...  
  
— Жезлом, но продолжай, — поправила Алья.  
  
— ...и они испугались до усрачки. Просто чума. Он даже ничего не сказал. Просто посмотрел на них, и они разбежались.  
  
— Невероятно, — сказала Маринетт, обняв одной рукой свою девушку.  
  
Алья подмигнула.  
  
— И охрененно горячо.  
  
— Алья! — ахнула Маринетт, отлипая от нее и глядя круглыми глазами на Алью.  
  
— Не говори, что не считаешь его горячим!  
  
— Чт-Я никогда... почему ты... я не-нет, — пролепетала Маринетт.  
  
Алья остановила ее мучения.  
  
— Все нормально, детка. Я тоже считаю его горячим, — она чмокнула Мари в щеку. — Все считают. Готова поспорить, даже месье Ослепительный так думает, — она ткнула локтем в направлении Адриана.  
  
Сбитый с толку Адриан показал на себя:  
  
— Я? Я месье Ослеп... — Алья, Маринетт и Нино рьяно закивали. — Эм... — он посмотрел на Нино, а потом быстро опустил глаза и завозил ногой по деревянному рисунку на полу. — Я не знаю...  
  
— Ты не знаешь? — ахнул Нино. Он подошел к Адриану, нагнулся, чтобы поймать взгляд, и положил руки другу на плечи. — Как ты можешь не знать?  
  
— Я просто, ну, знаешь, не задумывался об этом. А ты... считаешь его горячим? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
— Ну да. Конечно.  
  
— Конечно?  
  
— Конечно! Это парень выглядит, как модель! И спасает Париж! И я уверен, что он чертовски хорош.  
Алья спрыгнула с парты и убрала руку Маринетт с талии.  
  
— Он всегда помогает людям, даже без акум. Поэтому я сделала в Ледиблоге отдельную вкладку про него. — Она закинула телефон в сумку. — Люди присылают кучу фотографий, где он помогает детям, приходит в больницы и дома престарелых, играет с детьми в снежки. Да он просто душка.  
  
— Даже Мари хвалила его, а она у нас суперкритична к героям, — напомнил Нино.  
  
Маринетт неестественно высоко рассмеялась, но это было незаметно на фоне смеха Альи.  
  
— Да, Кот Нуар иногда переигрывает, но, когда я помогала ему с Натаниэлем, он держался, как настоящий профессионал, — она сделала паузу, а потом с улыбкой добавила, — даже если он иногда ведет себя весьма нелепо.  
  
— Весьма привлекательно, — громко прошептала Алья, что все ее услышали.  
  
Адриан стыдливо втянул голову.  
  
— Ого, ребята, по вашим словам, он такой... замечательный? — он поднял глаза из-под челки, чтобы не пропустить реакцию друзей.  
  
— Просто полный набор, — подвел черту Нино.  
  
— Набор?  
  
— У него есть все качества, — перефразировала Алья.  
  
— Он умный, рассудительный, очаровательный, — перечислял Нино, игнорируя фырканье Маринетт, — и чертовски хорошо выглядит. — Адриан почувствовал, что его шея горит. — А еще у него чувство юмора, прямо как у тебя, бро. Все время эти каламбуры, — Нино задумчиво почесал за ухом. — Ух ты, почему мы раньше об этом не подумали. Вы бы стали лучшими друзьями.  
  
— Алья может устроить вам встречу, — подумала вслух Маринетт, постукивая пальцем по подбородку.  
  
— Особенно когда она начнет вести Котобазу, — сказал Нино.  
  
— Господи, я все еще не согласна с этим названием, — вздохнула Алья. — Но да! Это было бы потрясно! Уверена, у меня получится.  
  
Адриан с тревогой почесал затылок.  
  
— Хех... да, потрясно... Я правда этого хочу, но с моим расписанием...  
  
— Да ладно, мужик, можно же что-нибудь передвинуть, — Нино похлопал друга по руке.  
  
— Обещаю, оно того стоит. Ты все поймешь, когда встретишься с ним. Он, типа, чумовой.  
  
Маринетт смахнула с глаз челку и посмотрела на друга:  
  
— Ого, Нино, ты всерьез за это взялся.  
  
— Звучит так, будто кто-то хочет познакомить своего будущего бойфренда и лучшего друга, — заметила Алья.  
  
Нино смущенно рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну, не буду отрицать.  
  
— Серьезно? Ты... заинтересован в Нуаре? — со скепсисом спросил Адриан, боясь дать себе надежду.  
  
Маринетт бросила на Адриана пронзительный взгляд.  
  
— Ты где вообще был?  
  
— Наше солнышко иногда такое невнимательное.  
  
— Ребята, дайте ему перерыв, — Нино скрестил руки на груди и строго посмотрел на девушек поверх очков. Те прыснули, и он вернулся к Адриану. — Я буквально признался перед всем классом в бисексуальности, когда сказал, что не прочь встречаться с Котом Нуаром.  
  
У Адриана отвисла челюсть, и он просто застыл.  
  
— Ух ты, кажется, теперь припоминаю, — выдал он, когда отмер.  
  
— Тебя тогда не было, — бесцеремонно влезла Алья.  
  
Адриан свел брови и наморщил лоб. Сейчас он ненавидел фотосессии, как никогда.  
  
— Могу сказать, что у тебя сейчас пар из ушей повалит, — Нино обнял Адриана за плечи. — Забей, бро. Теперь и ты в курсе, — он пожал плечами, привлекая к себе Адриана. — Нуар безгранично привлекательный и крутой чел, как я мог не заинтересоваться?  
  
Адриан смотрел в сторону, зная, что румянец у него до ушей. Он медленно заговорил, чтобы голос не дрожал.  
  
— Ну да, просто, когда ты вот так об этом заявил...  
  
Звук удара, раздавшийся за автомобильными сигнализациями, не дал ему договорить. Адриан был так благодарен, что ему не надо продолжать этот разговор  
  
— Отлично, мне все равно не интересен этот экзамен по истории, — сказала Алья, доставая телефон из сумки и хватая Маринетт за руку.  
  
— Мда, — Маринетт подавила смешок. — Я полностью за то, чтобы устроить выходной.  
  
Она сделала шаг в сторону от Альи, открывая свободной рукой сумочку.  
  
— Но, я, кажется, забыла кое-то в шкафчике, так что, ну ты знаешь, должна... это... забрать.  
  
Алья нахмурилась, но остановилась.  
  
— Тебя подождать? — спросила она, буквально срываясь с места — скорее бежать и снимать нападение.  
  
Маринетт помотала головой.  
  
— Нет! Иди вперед, увидимся, когда вернешься, — она улыбнулась.  
  
У Альи забегали глаза — она искала малейшие признаки того, что ее девушке некомфортно.  
  
— Если ты уверена.  
  
— Уверена, — Маринетт доверительно сжала ей руку. — Будь осторожна, хорошо?  
  
Алья нежно улыбнулась и погладила тыльную сторону руки, которую все еще сжимала.  
  
— Я всегда осторожна.  
  
Маринетт быстро поцеловала свою девушку в губы, и они разбежались в разных направлениях.  
  
— Похоже, нас оставили справляться самим, — рассудил Нино, качаясь на пятках.  
  
— Я бы так не сказал... — рассеянно отозвался Адриан, вцепившись в сумку и отчаянно думая, как уйти, не вызвав лишнего подозрения.  
  
Нино пожал плечами.  
  
— Они убежали, а город тем временем терроризирует зомби с суперсилами. План как-то не очень.  
  
— Ты знаешь Алью, она всегда в центре событий.  
  
Нино уперся бедром в скамью за их партой.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему нельзя просто найти безопасное место и насладиться внезапной отменой занятий.  
  
Адриан раскачивался на пятках, до белых костяшек сжимая сумку, ведь с каждой секундой ситуация становилась все хуже.  
  
— Да, ты абсолютно прав.  
  
Он выглянул в окно в попытке разглядеть злодея, чтобы начать разрабатывать план.  
  
От Нино не укрылись его внутренние метания.  
  
— Мужик, ты в порядке? Ты какой-то... дерганный.  
  
Адриан застыл на месте.  
  
— Нда, я просто, эм, — он с трудом опустил плечи. — Мне срочно надо домой. Сделать. Дело. Очень важное, поэтому я сейчас с ума схожу, — он нервно усмехнулся.  
  
— Прямо... сейчас? — озадаченно уточнил Нино.  
  
Сердце Адриана забилось с удвоенной скоростью.  
  
— Да, мне надо бежать домой. Не хочу, чтобы Натали лишний раз волновалась, — он повернулся к выходу.  
  
Нино захотелось хорошенько встряхнуть друга, чтобы привести в чувства.  
  
— Почему ты просто ей не позвонишь? Что если она будет еще больше волноваться, когда узнает, что ты во время нападения бегаешь по улицам?  
  
— Не, все будет отлично, — Адриан сделал шаг к двери, — просто отлично. Я гарантирую.  
  
— Я все еще думаю, что это плохая идея...  
  
Адриан был уже в дверях.  
  
— Не волнуйся за меня.  
  
Нино и слова сказать не успел, как Адриан выскочил в коридор и скрылся для трансформации.  
  
Нино остался в классе, обомлевший от произошедшего, но быстро пришел в себя и побежал за другом.  
  
— Адриан?! Мужик, ты куда пропал? — позвал он, но в ответ получил лишь ожидаемую тишину.  
  
Чертыхнувшись, ведь только его друзья настолько безрассудно себя ведут, Нино сбежал вниз по лестнице и скорым шагом направился к выходу из коллежа. Нужно скорее добраться до особняка Агрестов.  
  
Вдалеке был слышен протяжный вой людей, подчиняющихся воле одержимого. Нино, надеясь остаться незамеченным, спрятался за скамьей и автомобилями, которые были опрокинуты гигантскими корнями, прорастающими из-под земли, и оплетены лианами.  
  
— Адриан? — шепотом позвал он, выглядывая из-за вырванного дорожного знака. Затем Нино побежал через дорогу, останавливаясь на доли секунды, чтобы проверить, не пропустил ли где друга. Он позвал еще раз, но уже громче:  
  
— Адриан?  
  
Вместо ожидаемой тишины, Нино услышал шорох в кустах. Он сцепил зубы и напрягся. Он буквально чувствовал, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом, задевая ткань футболки, а вниз по спине бежит липкая дрожь.  
  
Он на всякий случай снова позвал друга, а затем начал приближаться к кустам, чувствуя, что весь покрылся гусиной кожей.  
Сердце учащенно билось, и Нино мелко-мелко дышал, когда отодвинул ветви.  
  
Его ладонь наткнулась на что-то гладкое, восковое, подушечки пальцев закололо, и тут лоза скользнула по ладони, обвила запястье и выкрутила ему руку. Он сдавленно охнул и заорал, когда лоза потянула его на себя.  
  
Нино уперся ногами в землю, мотая рукой. Лоза только сильнее сжимала и обвивала уже плечо. Нино вслепую выбросил свободную руку назад в надежде за что-то ухватиться или вырваться. Но наткнулся лишь на воздух. У него подкосились колени и икры остро заныли от напряжения, когда он со всей дури уперся ногами в землю.  
  
Он изо всех потянул лозу на себя и потерял равновесие. Футболка сбилась, обнажая пострадавшее плечо, но он выиграл себе целый сантиметр. Нино со стоном всем весом отшатнулся от куста, снова используя свободную руку. Его локоть встретился с чем-то твердым, и руку до костей пронзила тупая боль. Он сцепил зубы и, схватившись за то, обо что только что ударился, потянул.  
  
До ушей донесся сдавленный выдох, и Нино обернулся посмотреть, за что же он держится. Светящиеся глаза Кота Нуара прорезали туман страха, заволакивающий разум Нино. Он ухватился за героя, широко расставленными пальцами уперевшись ему в бедро. Нуар таким неистовством оттягивал его от лозы, какое без необходимости редко проявлял против одержимых.  
  
Нино с трудом сдерживал стон, потому как лоза хоть и не усилила хватку, но и не отпускала его.  
  
Над маской Кота собирался пот и стекал по лицу, челка прилипла ко лбу. Герой с силой прикусил губу, раздумывая, как избавиться от растения.  
  
Из куста поднялась еще одна лоза и направилась к ним.  
  
В порыве бездумного отчаяния, Кот поднял правую руку, которой держал Нино и отрывисто крикнул:  
  
— Катаклизм!  
  
Призыв не принес за собой обычный трепет, охватывающим слабым жаром все тело. Напротив, его словно пронзило льдом до самого нутра.  
  
Он выставил руку перед Нино и поразил лозу, успев оттянуть друга до того, как она обратится в пепел. Они отпустили друг друга, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.  
  
Нино, пошатываясь, отпрянул от куста, даже не глядя, куда идет.  
  
— Надо укрыться в безопасном месте.  
  
Нино только кивнул.  
  
Кот взял его за руку и так резко перешел на бег, что с Нино едва кепка не слетела.  
  
Они пересекли парк, лавируя между взбугрившейся землей и зловещими растениями.. Затем улицу, меняя направления каждый раз, когда слышали крик.  
  
У Кота Нуара почти истекло время трансформации, когда они наконец остановились. Он отпустил руку Нино и осмотрелся, прежде чем скрыться самому.  
  
— Тут ты будешь в безопасности. По крайней мере, пока.  
  
Он не успел далеко уйти, когда Нино закричал ему в спину:  
  
— Кот!  
  
Он развернулся и увидел, что на него несется дерево.  
  
Нино подбежал к нему первым, схватил за руку и потащил прочь от очередного создания одержимого. Кот стряхнул с себя легкое помутнение и взял роль ведущего на себя: они успешно пробежали между зданий, увернувшись от всех ветвей, что пуляло им вслед дерево.  
  
Кот понимал, что у него осталось несколько секунд.  
  
Он нырнул в переулок, и оставалось только надеяться, что они ускользнули из поля зрения врага.  
  
Трансформация таяла на глазах, пока он продолжал углубляться в узкий проход между зданиями, подальше от открытой улицы, злясь, что его загнали в такое положение.  
  
Он практически забыл про Нино, который отпустил его руку, только когда они завернули за угол.  
  
— Адриан? — не веря, уточнил он.  
  
Адриана будто парализовало. Он не знал, что делать. Он раскрыл самую главную тайну перед лучшим другом, деваться было больше некуда.  
  
— Я устал, мы еще не закончили? — голос Плагга выдернул Адриана из состояния паралича.  
  
— Нет, — он на автомате достал из сумки сыр и вручил его квами. — Мы только начали.  
  
— А побыстрее нельзя? Я хочу вздремнуть.  
  
Нино оценивающе рассматривал непонятного кота, пытаясь убедить себя, что не свихнулся.  
  
Наступило напряженное молчание, только квами поглощал свой сыр. Как только тот закончил, Адриан повторно трансформировался. В этот раз трансформация была мгновенной зеленой вспышкой без прикрас.  
  
— Останься тут, ладно? — сказал он, потерев шею. — Мы поговорим, но мне нужно сначала закончить со всем этим. Я вернусь и найду тебя.  
  
Нино понимающе кивнул. Кот Нуар — Адриан Агрест вернулся на поле боя.  
  
Нино сел на землю, хоть и отлично понимал, что штаны будут заляпаны в грязи, но у него просто не осталось сил, чтобы об этом беспокоиться.  
  
Он снял кепку и провел пальцами по голове. В ней роились мысли, а стучащее сердце требовало минуты покоя. Нино так и остался сидеть, считая вдохи-выдохи и успокаиваясь, пока Кот Нуар не вернулся.  
  
Ждать его долго не пришлось, и когда он спустился в переулок, то сбросил трансформацию, как только увидел Нино. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, Нино поднялся с земли. Они замерли в неловкой тишине, и так бы продолжалось и дальше, но Нино сжалился над другом и заговорил первым:  
  
— Так ты... Кот Нуар.  
  
Адриан пытался предугадать реакцию Нино по его теплым глазам.  
  
Нино держался хорошо, сдерживая эмоции. Ему нужно было словесное подтверждение. И он не мог повлиять на признание Адриана.  
  
Адриан отвел взгляд в сторону и со вздохом произнес:  
  
— Да, — он расправил плечи.  
  
— Занятно.  
  
— Это... все что ты хочешь сказать?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Адриан сглотнул, закрыл глаза и втянул воздух через ноздри. Вот они, последние секунды, прежде чем их отношения изменятся навсегда.  
  
— Тогда что?  
  
Нино не отвечал так долго, что Адриан приоткрыл глаза.  
  
— Нино?  
  
Тот поднял брови, показывая, что он весь внимание.  
  
— Ты... ты можешь рассказать мне, что ты думаешь?  
  
Нино зажмурился и потер ладонью лоб.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты позволил мне открыто говорить о том, что я считаю тебя горячим. Чувак, ты отстой.  
  
Они пересеклись взглядами. Нино обидчиво прищурился, Адриан недоверчиво округлил глаза.  
  
Они молчали. Витающее между ними напряжение давило на плечи.  
  
С губ Адриана сорвался тихий смешок, словно котенок мяукнул. Это дало волю остальным звукам, что быстро наполнили переулок, сам воздух между ними.  
  
Смех Адриана танцевал в приближающихся сумерках, щекотал слух Нино, умолял присоединиться. Он весь содрогался от смеха, приводил в движение застывший воздух, заставлял губы Нино растянуться в улыбке. Улыбка стала шире, а в груди зародился смешок и вырвался наружу. Он тут же перерос в громкий хохот, который едва не сбил его самого с ног, толкая в объятия Адриана.  
  
Они ухватились друг за дружку, но не устояли и повалились на землю, задыхаясь от смеха. И даже когда смех утих, они так и не отпустили друг друга. Нино наконец решился спросить о том, что так его волновало с момента разоблачения друга.  
  
— Теперь... у нас все будет странно? — спросил он, глядя в небо, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Что странно?  
  
— Ну я же сказал, что хочу с тобой встречаться. Это же странно.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — с какой-то робостью ответил Адриан. Он зажмурился и сделал глубокий вдох. — Учитывая, что я сам хотел бы с тобой встречаться.  
  
Только тогда он открыл глаза.  
  
Нино тут же оторвался от созерцания неба и посмотрел на него.  
  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга, вдали гудели машины, шелестели голоса, плакал ребенок, цокали каблуки по тротуарам парижских улиц. Но они сейчас находились в своем отдельном мирке, отделенном от внешнего мира пузырем молчания.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? — спросил Нино.  
  
— Безумно.  
  
Их губы нежно соприкоснулись, как лепесток с водной гладью. Прикосновения к коже ощущались слабыми разрядами тока, и Нино обхватил ладонью щеку Адриана, поглаживая кончиками пальцев его лицо.  
  
Поцелуй растянулся на тысячу моментов, сотканных воедино, стирающих все то время, что они провели порознь. Разорвав поцелуй, Адриан прижался лбом ко лбу Нино, мягко вдыхая воздух, согретый их дыханием.  
  
Они вжались друг в друга, укрытые хрупкой тишиной, и лежали так, пока на небе не замерцали первые звезды.  
  
— Адриан? — тихо позвал Нино, боясь разрушить их маленький мир.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Помнишь, как ты чуть ли не богом клялся, что взял «Котобазу» с потолка?  
  
Адриан поморщился.  
  
— Я просто сказал, что первое в голову пришло.  
  
— Врешь же.  
  
— ...Вру.  
  
— Так и знал, — Нино потерся носом о его висок. — Ты наверняка думал о названии не один месяц.  
  
Адриан гортанно простонал и спрятал алое лицо на плече Нино.  
  
— Что, все еще хуже, чем я думал? — подколол Нино, но Адриан слышал, что тот улыбается.  
  
Уклончивое мычание было красноречивее слов.  
  
— Насколько все плохо?  
  
Адриан предпочел не отвечать.  
  
— Давай, мне-то сказать можешь, — Нино успокаивающе погладил его по плечу. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— ...думал с тех пор, как Алья запустила Ледиблог.  
  
Нино замер.  
  
— Вот это провал.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Он снова начал гладить Адриана по плечу, прижав его ближе к себе.  
  
— Но, чтобы ты знал, я запал на тебя с твоего первого дня в коллеже, и вот это точно провал.  
  
— Правда? — расцвел Адриан. — А как же Кот Нуар? И ты... почему ты мне ничего не рассказал? — его голос упал.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Справедливо.  
  
— Но эта вся супергеройская штука... — Нино повернул голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза. — Мне всегда казалось, что тебе важна именно дружба. Я не знал, что ты хочешь большего. А потом как-то... заигрывающий со всеми супергерой выглядит более досягаемым что ли, — Нино рассмеялся, как же это нелепо звучало. — Я хотел быть для тебя тем, кто тебе нужен, а тебе нужен был именно друг, — Нино провел рукой по светлым волосам.  
  
Адриан улыбнулся.  
  
— Я очень рад, что у меня есть такой друг, как ты.  
  
— Взаимно, — рассмеялся Нино.  
  
— Но, если ты будешь моим парнем, я тоже буду очень рад, — подмигнул Адриан.  
  
— М-м-мр, господа присяжные, виновный был недостаточно убедителен.  
  
Адриан притянул его к себе, закрывая дело самым убедительным образом.

 

[Также на Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6631389)


End file.
